


shower

by kimisity



Series: 幸仁 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 幸仁，《阵雨》番外。





	shower

番外

仁王试探性地吻上去时，心里还是迟疑的。  
他暂且弄不明白自己到底在想些什么。想要找幸村也是，上楼来借浴室也是。甚至这都不是突如其来的念头，大概从他敲开幸村家门，看到穿着居家服的幸村开始，就隐隐有了冲动。

眼下他趴在沙发背上，环着幸村的肩背，下巴上是幸村微凉的指间。  
他侧过头时入眼是幸村平静的侧脸，是很好看的，大概是他见过的人里面最好看的了。但这种好看让人有距离感，平日里也被掩盖在幸村不知道该怎么形容的气质下。  
他凑过去亲了亲幸村的嘴角。

太近了。  
他往后退开一些，下巴却被扣住了。

一直安静坐着的人侧过身，放在身侧的手抬起来按住了想退的仁王的后脑勺。

“不是说了么？要为你说出口的话负责啊，仁王。”他贴着仁王的唇一字一句地道。

这一回是真正的吻了。

舌头在舔过有些干燥的唇瓣后顶开了牙关，扫过一圈后贴着另一根舌头交缠着。

仁王哼了一声，后脑勺被按住也逃不开，失了先机就跟不上节奏。  
他呼吸发颤，环着人的手也不由自主用了力。

接吻当然不是第一次，不过和幸村接吻这件事对他的冲击力还是超出了想象。  
更别提这个人接吻起来，原来是这种类型……么？

唇齿分开时仁王呼吸已经变乱了，他垂眼避开幸村的视线，终于有了那么一点后悔。

“看起来你不反感。”幸村拇指擦过他的嘴角。

“嗯。”仁王应了一声。  
他还是有些迟疑的，却选择对那么一点迟疑和后悔忽视到底。  
“去你房间？”他说。

幸村眼神变了。

“好。”他勾起唇笑了笑，从沙发上站起来。

公寓不算太大，推搡着进房间也很快。  
再说也不是多急躁。  
仁王的迟疑幸村能很轻易看出来，所以他愿意给一点选择的空间。当然了，要是这家伙当真从头到尾都硬撩，那自己做的选择自己负责也就理所当然了吧？

他反手开了房间的灯。

仁王沉默着坐在了床沿上。

这一次的拥抱变成面对面的了。  
亲吻的节奏也要缓慢许多。

幸村双手搭在仁王肩上，仁王便后仰下去，顺着幸村的力道往后倒。床垫是硬的款式，他让自己砸在床面上，后脑勺有些微疼。这样让他稍微缓解了一点紧张，稍微。  
他没系腰带的浴袍自然而然散开了，幸村干燥的手就顺着浴袍的外沿摸进去。  
尽管有了心理准备，仁王还是无法控制地僵了僵。

幸村也顿住了：“你……就真的只披了浴袍出来啊。”

“噗哩。”仁王抿了抿唇。

他眯起眼大概想说一句类似“说了试一试的当然要做好万全准备”这类的话，可惜场景下不那么合适，况且现在看来他也并没有准备好。  
可就算没有准备好，他也不打算中途停下。

“就是想试试看。”

“你确定？”

“那万一答应你又硬不起来，不是很尴尬吗？”

幸村笑起来。  
他把落在额前的长刘海拨到脑后，撑着床面看着仁王笑的弯起眉眼：“你真是一个很有趣的人了。”

“……谢谢夸奖？”

“别后悔就行。”

“就算后悔……”仁王舔了舔唇，“做也做了，也不能挽回啊。”

“断后路？”

“不算吧？”仁王看着幸村，男人已经开始解开自己居家服的扣子。他有些局促地移开了一些视线，知道自己草率但又觉得挺无所谓：“说出来你大概会生气，是觉得你是一个好人啊。”

“我大概明白你是什么意思。”幸村说。

他笑着把自己的居家服放在一边，重新俯下身舔吻起仁王裸露的脖颈。

仁王的肩颈线条是很好看的，是中学时少女们津津热道的话题。网球部正选们的照片出现在校刊杂志上，讨论的重点他们也都心知肚明。比如仁王的手和脖子，真田的肌肉柳的腿，都是“亮点”。  
幸村用了牙很轻地磨着，被他覆着的躯体明显绷紧了，是一种猎物被叼住咽喉时自身危机反应的体现。

仁王没躲，他握了握拳忍了一会儿，发出一两声几乎听不见的鼻音。

幸村吻过锁骨，双手顺着腰线往上。

胸前理论上的“敏感点”对男人来说效果不算明显，而被摸腰也是痒的成分更多一些。  
幸村压低了自己的身体，让两个人的下半身撞在一起。  
然后他索性一只手摸下去，先是用掌心全部揉过一遍，又从根部开始从上到下，力道不轻。  
仁王没忍住骂了句脏话。

“这不是有反应吗？”幸村笑道。

仁王喘了两下，咬着牙：“你倒是告诉我，这样弄谁能不硬啊。”

“嗯，这样有效率一些。”幸村说。

他似乎是在思考，但时间很短。  
然后在仁王还没反应过来时，他低下了头。

“！”

这个刺激太大了。  
除了生理上的，还有心理上的。  
仁王屈膝想把幸村推开，却被握着膝弯双腿分的更开。看上去更文弱的人不管是力量还是体力都是从表面上看不出来的强，仁王挣扎了一会儿以后还是放弃了。他投降似的闭了闭眼，再开口时声音都软下来：“你没必要……”

“这样比较快。”幸村的声音有些含糊。

确实这样比较快。  
但快的太超出人的承受力了。

濒临爆发时幸村抬起了头。他换成手从头到尾撸了两下，拇指的指间在顶端的位置揉了揉，又用力堵住了出口。  
仁王腰都软了，呼吸变得尖锐。  
他已经出了汗，微微皱起眉，表情是一种介于痛苦与渴求之间的神态。  
他看着幸村，眼神里带了一点祈求的意味。

这样的表情让幸村的呼吸也变重了，他欺上去含住了仁王的唇，又舔开牙关。  
舔过上颚时他松开了手，仁王的闷哼被吞下了。呼吸错了拍，亲吻时便仿佛任人摆布。

像是整个人，从头到尾，都被掌控。

幸村很快结束了这个亲吻。  
他一只手扯着仁王的手伸进了自己居家服的裤子里，另一只手在床单上擦了擦，又返回头把剩余的在仁王起伏的小腹上抹开。  
已经没什么力气的人乱七八糟地喘着气，知道到了这个地步事情远远没有结束。

而到了这个地步，想要喊停也不可能了。

“你家里有安全套吗？”

“没有。”

“润滑剂？”

“凑合着用护手霜吧。”

仁王瞥了一眼床头柜上的凡士林，没忍住又骂了一句脏话，语气却是软的。

幸村就把这样的对话当做许可的意思。他探身把床头柜上的凡士林拿过来，打开，将白色的乳液挤在掌心又揉开。

身上还发软的人任由他托着膝弯分开腿，指间摸到更后面的位置。  
他心想到底是什么时候决定的我是被上的那个啊？

明明……

他看着幸村的脸。  
出了点汗的脸还是一如既往的完美。  
长开了的人骨线流畅，比起少年时雌雄莫辨的美要多了不少英气。

真好看啊。  
他想。

指间在入口的位置摸了一圈，幸村又挤了更多的护手霜。他借着润滑把手指往里推。  
没经历过这种入侵的地方咬着他的手指不放。他用了点力往更深的地方去，一直到两个指节都消失在入口。靠在他身侧的腿动了动，似乎是不适又似乎只是不习惯。  
幸村抬头去仔细看仁王的神色，比起痛苦更多的是忍耐的模样。他试探地抽动了一下手指，阻力让这样的动作很缓慢。但承受的人也只是咬着唇发出模糊的鼻音。

“痛？”

仁王瞥了他一眼，摇了头：“不。……你快一点也没关系。”

当然不是不痛，不过这种痛里又掺杂了太多其他感觉。仁王说不上这种不适里有多少来源于生理有多少来源于心理，便宁愿幸村像之前那样果断一些。  
动作快一些。

但手指的每一个微小的举动他都能感觉到，被撑开被摸索仿佛触摸到内脏的感觉让他不由自主有些恐慌，于是只好皱起了眉。

幸村把手指退出来一些，开始在内壁上摸索着。  
那里面太烫了，挤压着他的指间，让他忍不住想象起真的进去时的感受。  
仁王感觉到握着的东西又胀大了一圈。他抿了抿唇，催促道：“你就快一点？又不会有事。”

幸村没说话。

他之前没和男人做过，但这种生理上的事成年人是不可能不懂的，再说网络时代段子传播的肆无忌惮，不该知道的也都知道了不少。  
前列腺……  
位置大概在哪儿呢？

试探着在穴内揉了一圈，又仔细摸索着。

这感觉太奇怪了，仁王忍不住焦躁起来。  
他忍了一会儿，终于忍不住想要开口。  
但在他出声以前，超出想象的刺激从身体里的指间的位置蔓延开。  
他啊了一声，条件反射想要合起双腿。

“这里吗？”幸村小声说。

他的手指有一会儿被咬住完全动不了，过了几秒，通道里的肌肉才重新松开，这回抽动几次后终于有了湿意。

他再抬头去看仁王的表情。  
躺着的人眼角有些发红，神情看上去莫名有些脆弱。  
他们对上了视线，而后仁王喘着气抬起自己的手臂挡住了下半张脸。  
他闭上了眼睛，身体的感觉却更明显了。

很快一根手指退了出去，幸村又挤了一团护手霜以后，两根手指一起进来。  
却不再那么艰难了。

抽动时的声音变得明显。

幸村记着位置，在抽动几次后两根手指的指间按着他找到的地方揉了揉。  
仁王吸了一口气：“别……”  
他腰绷紧了，又重新落回床面。

第三根手指进来了。

酸胀的感觉却并不那么明显。

仁王咬着自己的小臂，不想发出声音。  
他另一只手里握着的东西已经很硬了。  
他拒绝用想象力想象太多，却还是忍不住对比了一下它和手指在体积上的差别。

几秒以后身体里的手指退了出去。  
他睁开眼睛，收回手，看幸村跪直起来把居家服的裤子踢开。

太超过了。

身体几乎到了对折的程度。  
他握住幸村撑在他身侧的手臂，收紧了指间。  
这和手指的差别太大了。

有一瞬间仁王脸色发白。

“很疼吗？”幸村低下头问他。

仁王反应慢了半拍。  
他嗯了一下，才又摇了摇头，说没事，你继续。

但他知道刺激真的太超过了。  
并不能说有多疼，事实上要说疼，不管是肩膀的旧伤还是手肘的旧伤，甚至间歇性肌肉的拉伤都要比这个来的疼。  
可这样的疼是一种很难忍受的，让人难过的疼。

完全进来时两个人都松了口气。

仁王摸着幸村手腕上的脉搏，蹙着眉始终没说话。  
而幸村俯下身，他舔了舔仁王的喉结，又顺着下颔线往上，含住了耳垂很轻地吮着。  
他也是疼的，却说不出“你太紧”这种调情意味太浓的话。  
那就亲吻吧。

这一次亲吻的节奏反而变得很慢了。

结束亲吻时他舔过仁王的唇瓣，又舔过左边嘴角下那颗痣。  
他试探性地抽出来了一点，又撞进去。  
一开始很难，而握着他手腕的手也收的很紧。  
但渐渐也变得顺利。

肉体拍打的声音里逐渐掺杂了水声。

他看仁王还皱着眉，就重新伸出手去揉仁王身前沉睡的欲望。

还是痛的，痛里却带上了陌生又让人想要逃离的快感。  
那快感隐隐约约，一半是被身前的手带起来的，却真实存在着。  
仁王喘不上气，只能侧过头急促呼吸着。

他忍了一会儿，终于忍不住唤了幸村：“你先……停一下……”

“嗯？”

“换个姿势吧。”他半是抱怨，但语气听起来却像是在撒娇，“腰酸。”

幸村从善如流退了出去，仁王舔了舔唇翻了个身。

被握着腰从后面入侵要比先前轻松一些。  
仁王把脸埋进枕头里，被变轻的痛楚和变得明显的快感搅的有些不知所措。  
换成这个姿势大概真的说不上是好主意，因为这样一来就真的完全被掌握了。

热度被带起来了，他脊背上带了一点汗。

幸村伸出手顺着他脊椎中间的线条往下，这个姿势让他能很清楚地看到吞进去他全部的地方是怎样收缩的。  
这让他有更过分一点的心思，要是能把这个人欺负的再过一点，会怎样呢？

自己挑起来的事，后果也得自己全吞下，对吧？

他手臂揽住了仁王的腰，把人拉了起来。

“！”

找不到借力的地方，只能往后靠。  
仁王握住了横在他腰间的手臂，有一瞬间发不出声音。

太深了。

而这个姿势他甚至找不到一点主动权。

从下而上借着重力的力道太过分了，那个人还时不时擦过他的敏感点。  
他咬着唇想要忍住声音，但那个人很快松开了握着他身前的手，往上摸索到唇边，撬开了他的牙关把两根手指伸进去。  
“唔……”你别太过分了。  
他想骂人，发出的声音却带着哽咽。

伸进嘴里的两根手指摸着他的舌苔，仁王收不起声音。  
于是呻吟渐渐放肆起来，染上了一点哭腔。  
幸村从侧后方看去，仁王眼角完全红了，带着水汽。  
他当然知道仁王没哭，却在这样情状下愈发想要过分一些。

他圈着仁王腰的手又握住了仁王半硬的欲望，动作并不温柔。

要到达临界点时幸村同时加快了手上的动作，他收回一直放在仁王嘴里的手把人往下按。

这次的高潮让仁王眼前发黑。  
他好一会儿才回过神来，有些虚脱的往前倒。

太累了。

做爱原来是这么累的事啊？

他一根手指也不想动，但还是翻了个身。  
床上一片狼藉，身上也是。  
黏腻的触感让他有些嫌弃。

“后悔吗？”幸村披了衣服凑过来坐在他旁边。

“你不觉得这么问很奇怪吗？”

“哦。”幸村侧过脸。  
躺着的仁王从他这个角度看实在是有些可怜兮兮的样子。  
“那换个问题。”他沉吟了一会儿，下了床去客厅里倒了两杯热水。  
再回来时仁王已经把浴袍穿好坐起来了，靠在床头抱着之前掉在地上的抱枕。  
幸村把水杯递过去：“今晚还回去吗？”

“……”仁王垂下眼似乎在思考，又似乎放空思绪只是在喝水。

“回去吧。”他说，“你不觉得要清理这里太麻烦了吗？你不如跟着我回去睡？就不用清理床单了。”

幸村有些无奈地笑起来：“明天也一样要清理啊。”

“丢了买新的？”

“一次性？这么奢侈？你是认为，我们以后不会再这样了？”

“……噗哩。”仁王眨了眨眼，睫毛在灯光下颤了颤，“那就算了。明天再清理吧。”

“你这算是在邀请我回家吗？”

“不是说试试吗？那就都……试试吧，piyo~”他一口气把热水全部喝完，把水杯塞回幸村的手上，又站起来。  
“不过我的热水器还没好，还是再借用一次你的浴室吧。”


End file.
